narathumefandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Dwarves
Stone Dwarves have the opposite personality to the Iron dwarves. They are thoughtful, tactical, diplomatic, and hord knowledge. They have bronze gold or copper skin tones. They are without a doubt the best Stone masons/Architects in the world. They carve and enchant armour using stone, The armour of resilience is made this way. You may never have a more loyal friend than a stone dwarf. As nation they form complexe webs of alliances and are more likely to end a war by unconventional bargains than military, but while in battle they are tough, almost impossibly resilient. All the hill dwarf cities are independent with their own kings, when their’s a conflict that concerns all of them they will immediately band together, they protect their own kind. Miamal Gnade: Is the largest and most elaborate Hill dwarf city. but you wouldn’t know it by just looking. From the outside all you can see is one giant iron door, contrasting a rust orange against the green forest around it. There are two stone towers on ether side of it with dwarfs on constant watch. when the towers give the all clear to open the doors, you may enter their fortress city. you are first greeted with a 80 foot long murder hallway with 20 portcullises lining the ceiling and murder holes as common as stars. The city itself most impressive. the dwarves have hollowed out the inside of the mountain, stone buildings reach up to the ceiling and all the walls are also covered with inset structures. The hill dwarfs of Miamal Gnade have greed not for minerals instead they Crave knowledge and understanding. Behind the steel vault is scrolls, records, Artifacts(magic and mundane), and diagrams. the dwarfs only refer to the vault as holding their treasure and most don’t know its true contents. The hall of gods is as tall as the bulk of he city and considerably deeper underground. Has detailed relief carvings of all the important events of the city. The statues to the gods dominate the room and are coloured by different stone inlays. They feature the Primal spirits as backdrop and the statues are to the gods: Felinx, Animus, Miamal, Tristain and Orus. The dwarves pray by carving their pleas or deeds into polished stones and laying these stones at the feet of the statues. when a dwarf dies they retrieve all his prayers stones and bury them together. Smaragdschloss: The spiral city, a cylindrical building with a titanic circumference is hidden by the cover of forest by everything but birds. a other cylindrical cylindrical buildings with short cone roofs. huddled around the big one. The main building is a fortified structure that when needed is very defendable. Once you get inside it is open to the sky and there is a perfectly round hole that seems impossibly deep, the Bottom is only visible at mid day, it is running river. The Holes edges have double helix stairway carved out, and off of this main path are doors to the various homes and establishments. Halfway down there is large hollowed open aria That more important buildings are found here like the horseshoe palace. The pillars on the helix pathways are regularly Carved to the appearance of the gods: Animus, Tristain, Biktorn, and Orus. They place paper boats with prayers written on them in the storm the gutters beneath the statures they are swept down to deep in the earth. Rushügel: Is the mine in the hills. It has been build completely overground since the craggy step is not made of strong enough stone to build with. Oddly enough they have even taken to making wooden buildings. The reason these dwarfs have adopted suck uncharacteristic customs is because the town sits on a huge deposit of minerals including the only known place to mine Adminium. The dwarfs in defense have erected a wall to rival any, all the mundane stone they dig up is turned to mortar and they have imported black granite bricks from Miamal Gnade. the Wall’s outside is full of craters from when they were at war with the hobgoblins and the dwarfs just built it thicker. The Rushügel dwarf king lives in a great ironwood hall. The dwarfs worship the gods Miamal, Animus, Forlin, and Biktorn. The four gods have dugout barrows on all four sides of the ironwood hall. They pray by chanting songs in the temples. Steinhafen: Is the dock city of the dwarfs, its on Aquivel’s Mirror a inland sea. They have ships that trade with the people of Khurma. Its main trade port for silk and Tabasco south of the stone ripple mountains and the dwarfs have embraced those products and the wealth they bring, many dwarfs have taken to wearing elaborate silks. The city is built from short and fat stone towers that vanish in the mountain side. they have tall wooden smokehouses for curing boar and fish. The temple is the same as the one in Miamal Gnade. tumblr_os11ylFDXf1t5z3yho1_1280.png tumblr_otqtho6Z4p1r6cig2o2_r1_1280.png tumblr_ot1aceV00t1tlez7to1_1280.jpg tumblr_otr9mq1lyn1w577too1_500.png tumblr_p6f7y1Bi2D1wdsyp4o1_540.jpg